Love and Lust
by Megs77
Summary: The young man reluctantly tore his eyes away from the screen to see what she was doing.  What came next was a shock to him...and to Tea as well. She stood up on the tips of her toes, placed both of her hands behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Lust**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back with another Kaiba and Tea based fic. This one will be slightly different though, there will be more of a love triangle between Yami, Tea and Kaiba. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to leave me your feedback!_

_And just as a warning, this chapter contains slightly mature content. Nothing too bad, but if you feel uncomfortable, just stop reading. :]_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh._

Tea stared at herself in the mirror intently. The girl's bathroom wasn't the best place she could think of to primp, but what was a girl to do? She smoothed down a couple renegade strands of hair with the palm of her hand.

"Why do I look so horrible today?" She asked herself outloud? She didn't even care if there were other people in the bathroom. _He _was going to be in her next class. The man she was sure she was head over heels in love with. Everytime she caught a glimpse of him her heart raced. His smile was dazzling, his style was impecable and his personality was amazing. He was strong, intelligent, kind, gentle and caring.

Ever since she laid eyes on him for the first time she was infatuated. He was the only one she saw, the only one she wanted. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? Why?

A soft voice broke her from her thoughts suddenly.

"Tea, you don't look horrible. Why do you always say that?" Tea smiled to herself before she looked over at the young woman standing at the sink next to her. It was Serenity's sweet voice she heard.

The brunette just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the mirror. "I just feel so insecure before I see...him." She managed to say in a tiny voice.

Serenity just shook her head. "Tea, why don't you just say something to him?" She asked, obviously not understanding how her friend was feeling.

Tea shrugged her shoulders as she applied some powder to her face. "It's just not that simple Serentiy. What if I did say something to him and things got weird between us? I would much rather admire him from afar and just be freinds than have no relationship with him at all."

Serenity rolled her eyes playfully as she gathered her books. "Alright crazy, don't stay in here too long. I'll see you in class." She sauntered out of the bathroom.

Tea applied just a bit more make-up just below her eyes, obviously trying to hide the dark circles. 'Well, that's as good as it's going to get.' She thought to herself. With her foundation reapplied, her hair smooth and her uniform in tact, she left the bathroom feeling a tiny bit more confident.

Her eyes locked onto her chemistry classroom. She knew that once she rounded the corner she would see him. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned into the room.

There he was, looking more beautiful than ever, though she thought that everytime she looked at him. He had been talking to Joey, who sat at the desk in front of him.

Tea glanced at the back of the room where Serenity was gazing at her, a small smirk on her face. The brunette rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to Yami.

The young man, still listening to Joey, glanced over at her, flashing one of his signature smiles. He was so incredibly handsome. Joey ratlled on about some new duel monster cards he had just traded. Yami mouthed the word "Hello" to her. She just smiled in response.

Small chatters from some of the female students broke out very suddenly and Tea knew why. Her eyes moved to the classroom door and she saw him. None other than Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't even pay attention to the girl's murmers and whispers. He never did. Of course he knew how popular he was with the femal student population, and not just their grade. He was worshipped at this school. Seto Kaiba was very indifferent though. He was too busy with work and school and being a complete jerk to notice.

Tea had had very little interaction with Kaiba the entire time she knew him. He was never interested in being friends with the gang. She was alright with this though.

A loud giggle rang out through the classroom followed by many smaller giggles. The young man had taken his seat in the second row. He set his textbook on top of his desk and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

Tea turned her attention from the teenage billionaire back to her teenage love interest. Yami was reading over a chapter in his chemistry book. Though he didn't need to be, he was a very good student. It was something she admired about him.

The teacher made her way into the room and didn't hesitate to hush the class. "Good morning everyone." She said in her usual cheery tone. Mrs. Ikshi was a small elderly woman. Her tiny frame was a bit hunched. Her gray hair was always pulled back into a tight bun with some sort or large bow to accent the style. She was sweet and smart, easily Tea's favorite teacher.

"Now listen up class, for the next week all classes will be dedicated to the project I'm going to be giving you." She told the students as she began to pass out some papers. "You will be making models of the molecules you get on your sheet of paper. Everyone will have a partner and that will be determined by who has the molecule that matches yours. When you find out who it is, get together with them and plan what you will be doing. I expect all classtime for the next week to be focused on these projects."

Tea hadn't looked at her paper yet. She had turned it over and said a small prayer before she would look.

"Which one did you get?" Joey asked Yami as he turned around in his seat.

"I got water." Was his simple reply. He then looked over at The brunette girl who was hoping with all of her heart that she had gotten water as well.

"What about you Tea?" He asked softly. His voice sent her reeling. She flipped her sheet and at that moment, her whole world seemed to collapse. She knew that the feeling was probably a little overdramatic, but she didn't care.

"I got sulfur." She responded, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Yami shrugged, almost seeming a little discontent as well. His eyes then moved from Tea to behind her. The young woman turned her head to follow his eyes until she was face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba. He had moved to the desk next to her and was holding his sheet of paper up with a smirk on his face. "Sulfur?" He asked in his usual cold tone. She just nodded her head.

"Hey Tea, I'll see you later on in Calculus, alright?" She heard Yami ask as he stood from his seat. The young woman nodded as she watched him walk to the other side of the classroom.

This was definitely not what she had envisioned happening. Not only was she not able to work with the one person she wanted to in all the world, she was stuck working with a rich snob.

Kaiba caught her attention again. "Let's just research what we can in our books. Tonight I want you to come to my house so we can work on the model and finish this up. I need to use the spare classtime I have to work." They way he said it didn't seem like it left her with much of a choice.

"Alright." Was her short reply.

Classes seemed to drag by until finally, by the grace of God the bell rang. Tea rushed out of the building, knowing she had to hurry home to change clothing before heading to the Kaiba mansion.

Her father sat in the car waiting in the front of the school as he did everyday. She climbed into the passenger side, shoving her heavy backpack onto the floor.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Came her dad's cheerful greeting.

Tea's initial response was a shrug. "Well, it was school." She mumbled softly. "Hey dad, do you think after I change clothes at home you could drive me to Seto Kaiba's house?" She asked. Tea's father had never been big on his baby girl having a boyfriend. After her mother had passed away he had become a bit overprotective of the only family she had left.

Tea bit her lip as she watched her father think about this proposal.

"Why exactly are you going over there?" He questioned. She knew it was coming.

"Ummm, we got this project at school about molecules. We have to build one and explain what it is. He ended up being my partner. We just wanted to work on it together tonight to get a leg up on everyone else." She responded in a responsible tone.

Her father still didn't look convinced. "Tea, did your mother ever have 'the talk' with you?" He asked, obviously having no shame or boundaries with what he talked to his daughter about.

"Oh dad, please! I'm not interested in him at all! This is strictly a school thing." She exclaimed, sounding a bit disgusted by the conclusion he had come to. "Please just do this for me so I can get a good grade." She pleaded desperately.

"Fine." Was his reply. "But make sure you're home by ten, not later young lady." His tone was serious and concerned.

Tea nodded her head and then turned to look out the window. This was going to be a long night...

The brunetter girl stared at the huge doorway before her. Kaiba's mansion looked big from the street, but it was enormous up close. She reached out a finger to ring the doorbell, but stopped just short. Being here was the last place she wanted to be.

'That doesn't matter now Tea.' She said to herself. 'You have a project to work on, think of your grade.'

With her regained confidence she rang the doorbell, trying not to think about what she had just done.

It didn't take long for the door to open. She was face to face with a woman who seemed to be mid-age. Her graying hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She wore a black skirt which hit her knees and a white polo. Her stockings fell just shy of her knees showing a tiny bit of skin. She smiled politely at Tea.

"May I help you miss?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"It's for me Suki." A rough voice called from behind. Tea could recognize that voice anywhere. She watched as the woman he called Suki stepped aside and she was left with Kaiba standing before her. Shock overtook her as she stared at the sight. He was wearing a pair of fitted, dark jeans. Of course they didn't look like any old denim jeans, his looked expensive and stylish. A form-fitting black T-shirt completed the simple outfit. It was so foreign to see him in casual clothing. A huge contrast to the dress clothes or school uniform she usually saw him wearing.

"Come in." Kaiba told more than offered. She complied and followed him into the mansion.

"May I take your jacket ma'am?" Suki asked, her arm outstretched as if she was waiting for it even if Tea had said 'no'.

The brunette removed the small jacket and handed it to the housekeeper. She had always felt a little out of place around people with money, and this was just making her incredibly uncomfortable.

Kaiba stood just a few feet from the two women and was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Thanks." Tea replied shortly. Her gaze moved and then fell on Kaiba. He motioned with his head for her to follow him. She did and he led her up a long, winding staircase. Tea took this oppurtunity to study the mansion that many people have'nt seen and never would see. Seto Kaiba was very much not a social person. He didn't have any friends and frankly didn't wasnt them. Work and his brother were his life.

The young woman stared in awe at the decor. Elaborate art, modern furniture and hardwood flooring graced every room. The house was spotless, not surprising. Kaiba definitely didn't seem like the messy type.

She followed him into what seemed to be an office. A large desk sat against the far wallwhich housed a lapttop and a printer. Two large computer chairs floated around in the middle of the room, and a large work table was adjacent to the desk. She eyed the chemistry book and supplies and came to the conclusion that this is where they would be working.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Kaiba told her as he pointed at one of the chairs. "Do you want anything to drink? Water or juice or something?"

Tea shook her head as she seated herself in the surprisingly comfortable chair. "No thatnk you." She replied quietly, yet politely.

He nodded and sat in the chair next to her. "So I figured I woud just go ahead and buy the supplies. That way we can work on building the model and work on our short essay about sulfur. We should have this done in no time." He told her as he opened his textbook and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"Sounds good to me." She replied as she pulled out her book and some notebook paper. "I'll go ahead and start on the essay part."

The pair sat in silence as they worked diligently. Every once in a while Tea would glance over at Kaiba. He just looked so different than he normally did. Not just in his dress, but he seemed more relaxed at home. Not as stiff.

The young man pushed some pesky strands of chestnut hair from his eyes. Tea's heart skipped a beat when he did this. But wait, why did that happen? She wasn't interested in Kaiba. Her eyes were strictly focused on Yami, like they had been for the past couple of years.

She shook off the feeling and got back to work, she couldn't be wasting time.

It wasn't long before Kaiba had stood from his seat and began stretching. A small moan escaped his lips as he reached his hands into the air almost as though he was trying to touch the ceiling.

"I'll be right back. Are you sure you don't need anything?" He asked again, eyeing the brunette girl.

"Oh...I guess-no...maybe...ugh, nevermind." She struggled over her words. 'Oh my God! What am I doing? I sound like an idiot!' She mentally scolded. Her eyes moved from the floor back up to Kaiba who was sporting his signature smirk.

"I'll bring you a bottle of water." He told her. As he exited the room Tea heard a small laugh escape his lips.

'Ugh? Why am I such an idiot?' She asked herself as she turned back to her textbook. And what was going on in her head. She had never thought about the great Seto Kaiba as dateable, yet here she was acting like one of the foolish girls in her classes. Was she secretly attracted to him and just didn't know it herself...or just not want to admit it?

'Just shut up and do your work.' She thought as she jotted down some notes. It was easier said than done though. Images of his sexy smirk and the way he pushed his shaggy hair out of his face kept popping into her head. Why was this happening now? It must have been some supressed sexual tension. She was a teenager after all, weren't her hormones supposed to be all crazy and raging at this age. That must be it. She just passed it off as normal teenage behavior.

Kaiba returned just a short time later with two bottles of water. "Here you go." He stated as he set the bottle down on the desk in front of her.

"Umm...thanks." She replied. A shiver shot down her spine when he got close to her. 'Just calm down.' She told herself.

Kaiba walked over to the desk where the computer sat. He bent down and typed something into the keyboard. She watched as he stood back up, his eyes still locked on the screen.

Tea stood, not feeling as if she was in crontrol of her own body. She slowly made her way over to where he was standing.

The young man reluctantly tore his eyes away from the screen to see what she was doing. What came next was a shock to him...and to Tea as well.

She stood up on the tips of her toes, placed both of her hands behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

What was she doing? Where was this coming from. Her mind raced and she tried to break free of the trance she was in, unfortunately her body was unable to. Her blood felt like molten lava coursing through her veins. His lips felt amazing against hers. Her brain was frantically telling her no, but her body longed for more.

Kaiba pulled away from the unexpected lip-lock after a few moments. Tea's blue eyes almost seemed to be burning into his. Her face held hints of embarassment and shame though.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His voice wasn't angry or even the cold she was so used to hearing. Instead he sounded as if he had been caught off guard.

The brunette girl's cheeks burned, she was obviously flustered. "I'm...oh my gosh...I'm _so_ sorry." She managed to say in a quiet voice. "I have no idea what I was thinking."

Kaiba watched as she put one of her hands to her head, almost as if she was blocking her view of him.

'I'm so stupid.' She thought to herself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Anger and humiliation clouded her mind. All she could think about was the huge fool she had made of herself.

That is until she felt a pair of hands on her forearms. She put her hand down and looked up at the young man before her. His eyes were focused soley on hers. They were absent of the steely cold look they usually possesed and replaced by something else. Almost like...a hunger.

He turned her around and then gave her a slight shove backwards. Her back hit the wall which produced a loud thumping noise. Kaiba then moved toward her, his gaze almost dangerous. She almost felt as if she was prey being cornered and hunted.

It was not time before she felt those lips on her again. His kisses were harsh and held a desperation to them. Tea's thoughts and actions were very conflicted. She wanted so badly to push him off of her and run. run as far away as she could from the mansion. Her body said otherwise. She melted in his hands, vigorously kissing him back. Her skin burned for his touch.

Kaiba pulled back, his breathing was shallow and heavy. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes never leaving the girl.

Tea wasn't sure what to do now. Maybe this would be a good time to make her exit. She contemplated what to do until he moved toward her again.

His lips made contact with her neck this time. She willingly tilted her head to give him better access to the soft skin. He nipped almost playfully which drew small moans of pleasure from Tea's lips.

The young man made a trail of kisses up to her ear. She shivered at how sensitive this all felt.

"I want to fuck you Tea." He whispered in his usual rought tone.

She swallowed loudly as he said this. It was strange hearing something so foul come out of the usually proper Seto Kaiba's mouth. Who was she to stop this though. She had initiated it in the first place right? In all reality, she wanted him too. There was no denying it anymore.

She cautioudly moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, letting her fingers linger there for a short time. It didn't take long for Kaiba to understand what she was hinting at. He pulled off the T-shirt in one quick movement, leaving his perfect chest and mid-section exposed to her. She couldn't help but reach out and touch the smooth skin and the well defined muscle.

He breathed loudly as he moved his hands to the tank top she was wearing. He pulled it over her arms quickly and in no time was working on the button of her jeans.

Tea panted and helplessly watched as he pulled the denim down over her long legs.

He threw her clothing off to the side of the room and stared intently at her. It was as if he was studying every part of her body, careful not to forget what she looked like later on.

His hands moved to her hips as he leaned down to place more kisses on her neck and upper chest. Pleasure flowed throughout her entire body. It seemed to take over her entire being, clouding her judgement. Her head spun as she felt his nips and kisses covering her neck.

Then, it struck her like lightening. The brief vision of Yami popped into her brain and sent her crashing back to reality. She suddenly moved to the side, dodging the kiss that the young man was going to place on her lips.

"I...um. I'm sorry Kaiba, I can't do this." She choked out as she grabbed her shirt off of the floor.

He watched as she pulled it over her head, obviously confused. A funny feeling rose inside of him. Perhaps, this is what embarassment felt like? He had never had a reason to feel ashamed of his actions. He was usually always right, and here he was, about to have a one night stand with a girl he barely new anything about.

"I'm sorry." He stated quietly. He looked away as she finished dressing.

Tea pulled her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail, trying to disguise the mess it was in.

"I'm really sorry Kaiba. This whole thing was a mistake. That kiss...it wasn't meant for you." She admitted softly as she grabbed her books and shoved them into her backpack. "I don't know what I was thinking."

For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say. Part of him knew that that kiss wasn't meant for him. She knew about her infatuation with Yami. And why did it matter anyway? It's not like he had ever been interested in her this way. He could have any of the other girl's in school.

Tea wad pulled one of her backpack straps over her shoulder. "I'll finish the essay tonight at my house if you want to finish the model here. That way we'll be finished early." Her voice oozed guilt and maybe a bit of sadness.

He nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." His tone was frigid again, as it usually always was.

The young woman let a long sigh escape her lips as she exited the room.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Logic?

** Please don't hate me! I seriously haven't updated this story in over a year and a half...I'm ashamed of myself. So forgive me, I'm about to babble. I've currently found a new obsession, it's called Hetalia. If no one has watched it, I highly recommend it. The show is hilarious. It's also gotten me hooked onto Hetalia smut fiction. Well, technically a few certain authors have but I digress. Anyways, I was reading a story just the other day and was inspired to write this garbage you're about to read. It does contain some suggestive content, so if you don't like the sexual themes, don't continue. Then again, I'm not sure why you would be skimming through rated M fanfiction if you didn't expect some of these to pop up. I'll also have another not at the bottom so if you don't get tired of this chapter before you make it that far, be sure to give it a read. I hope you all enjoy and be sure to tell me what to improve on! I love you guys...don't let my absence from this fic lead you to believe otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I had I would have let Funimation license the show.**

** Logic?**

Tea shivered in the cool autumn air, the light breeze causing small goosebumps to prickle her skin. What the hell had happened back there? All they were supposed to be doing was studying, not tearing each other's clothing off and heading straight for the bed...or in this case, the desk.

The brunette shook her head, trying to push the thoughts of Kaiba's perfect body from from her mind. The way his sculpted abdomen flowed straight into his strong, defined chest had almost driven her over the edge. The feel of his lips on hers only added to the immense amount of pleasure she had already been experiencing. His kisses were harsh and lustful, a mirrored action of the hunger evident in those perfect blue eyes.

'Don't think about it you stupid girl.' Tea's more logical side argued. The young woman clutch at her forearms, rubbing vigorously in the hopes that the friction would warm her. It was then that horrid thought hit her. She had forgotten her jacket back at the Kaiba mansion. "Dammit." She whispered as she came to a dead stop on the sidewalk.

"How could I have forgotten my jacket when it's this chilly out here?" It was a stupid question of course. In her heated rush to get out of the mansion and away from Kaiba as fast as she could, the jacket had obviously slipped her mind. The brunette dragged her foot across the concrete hesitantly. Most of her just wanted to leave the jacket and tough out the wind. Sure she would have to face her chemistry partner eventually but at least she'd have a little peace tonight, right?

Wrong. The girl was smarter than that. She would be thinking about the earlier events of the evening long through the late hours of the night. Their actions would be haunting her for at least a few weeks.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to turn back and retrieve what was hers. It was the mature thing to do. Avoiding him would only make things more awkward. Who knew, maybe they could talk about what happened and try to smooth things over before school tomorrow. Tea furrowed a brow thoughtfully. Okay, maybe not the last part, but at least with her jacket she would be able to walk home without freezing to death.

The walk back to the mansion definitely proved to take longer than when she had left. Mostly because she took deliberately long strides and had mental arguements about whether her jacket really mattered that much. Her finger on the doorbell answered that question. Before she could talk herself into leaving she pushed, praying that the maid answered the door.

When the large, heavy looking door opened, her breath hitched at the sight before her. There stood Kaiba, still shirtless, a few renegade strands of hair falling into his eyes. Speaking of those eyes, they seemed to have a gleam in them that left Tea feeling rather uneasy. She looked him up and down, the smirk on his face not going unnoticed. Just what the _hell_ did he think he was doing? He seriously hadn't put his shirt back on? It had been almost an hour since she had first left! And was his chest _wet_?

Her eyes then landed on the fabric draped over one of his arms. Her jacket. Without a word she reached out a hand and gripped her posession, yanking it roughly. Her surprise was evident when it didn't budge.

A small chuckle left the lips of the man who stood before her. Did he really think this was funny? Her face flushed with anger as she gave the jacket a few more tugs. Unfortunately it was to no avail. Kaiba's smirk grew wider as he took a step onto the porch.

"Now now Tea, where are your manners?" He teased lightly, moving too close to the girl. She instintively took a step back, letting the fabric slip through her fingers. The anger from earlier was forgotten as she gazed up at him, his beautiful face fixated on her own, those eyes seeming to stare straight into her, disarming her.

"You know you're supposed to ask for things, not just take them." What was he exactly? Her mother? She watched him carefully as he took another step forward, looking like a predator once again. "That is why you came here, correct? To retrieve this?"

Something was seriously wrong with the brunette, she was mesmorized by this inhumanly gorgeous speciman before her. Every inch of him was absolute perfection just begging to be touched. She opened her mouth to speak, trying to answer his question. What had she come here for again? Shit, she couldn't remember.

He shifted his arm a bit, reminding her of why she had made the trip back to his house. That's right! The jacket! Tea moved her hand to grab it once more, but remembered his words from just a few moments ago.

"May I please have my jacket back? It's cold outside and walking all the way home without it would be extremely uncomfortable." She tried to make her tone sound harsh and indifferent, ironically, kind of like his. Unfortunately for her she failed miserably.

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he extended his arm, offering her possesion back to her. She stared blankly, absently raising her hand and pulling at the fabric until it fell from his hold. The two stood on the porch wrapped in an awkward silence until Kaiba inched forward, slowly closing the gap between them. The man was pleased to see that Tea hadn't moved back as she had before.

"Is there anything else that you need?" His voice was quieter than before, the tone void of any sarcasm. She pulled in a small breath, her body quivering slightly. She had only come for the jacket but she knew that she wanted something else. Something only the man before her could provide.

Her silence was answer enough for Kaiba. He flashed her a quick smile, something she had _never _seen him do. It was actually pleasent, not spiteful and demeaning like his usual expressions. He turned slightly and took a step towards the door. "Have a good night Gardner." However, before he could get too far her hand was on his arm, stopping him from moving any further.

What was she doing? Was she really going to let this happen again? Ignoring that annoying voice in her head she began to speak. "There is something else. S-something that I want." Was her weak reply.

Kaiba smirked in the direction of the door. He had done it. Playing the nice guy _always_ worked when it came to getting a girl into bed. As quick as the expression came it had left as he turned to face his brunette guest.

"Why don't you come in Tea?" He asked, motioning toward the entrance gently. Without hesitation she followed him sitll wondering what exactly she was doing. When she heard the click of the lock it was no holds bar. Kaiba was on her, lips crushing hers into a brutal kiss. She yelped at the sudden fierceness but soon melted into his hold.

Busy hands roamed her upper body while his tongue explored her mouth hungrily. The young woman's legs became weak as she tried to keep the moan in the back of her throat at bay.

It was no time before he had scooped the girl up into his arms and headed for the stairs. She assumed that they were heading to his bedroom which somehow made her even more nervous. It was occuring to her that this was actually going to happen. She was _actually _going to sleep with Seto Kaiba. Really, what was wrong with her. Again, she chalked it up to hormones. 'Most girls my age are doing this, so why shouldn't I?' She reasoned, trying her hardest to make herself feel better. She so wished that her logical side would back down and her primal side take over so that she didn't have to rationalize sex.

A small squeal escaped her lips as she left Kaiba's arms and landed on the soft down comforter spread across the large bed. Her eyes moved from her surroundings back to the man who had brought her here. His want was evident in the heated stare he returned. The young woman closed her eyes, promising herself that she was going to enjoy this and not overthink anything. She pushed Yami's face to the furthest corner of her mind and locked it away. Right now this was about her and Kaiba, and also the immeasurable amount of pleasure she was about to experience.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to her, trapping him in another kiss, one that she was now in charge of. Her tongue playfully traced the outline of his lips before pushing into his mouth starting a sensual dance between the two. A throaty growl escaped the man above her as she dominated his mouth, one hand buried in his hair while the other kept a firm hold on his neck.

He could fully feel the tightness in his pants now. This was probably the quickest he'd ever been so turned on. There was just something so sexy about the girl lying on his bed. Perhaps it was the fact that she was so wildly independent or sharp-tongued. Or possibly because she had no interest in him whatsoever. The only thing they wanted from each other was pure, unadulterated pleasure. And really, who was he to deny her that?

The kiss lasted a few moments longer before Kaiba pulled away, his gaze never leaving hers. A wicked smile graced her lips when she realized what the sudden hardness was on her thigh. "Hmph, who knew that one of Yugi's best friend's would have been able to have this affect on Seto Kaiba?" She teased. The man smirked in response. "Believe me, you're not the only one who's ever put me in this condition."

"Fuck you." Kaiba's expression only grew. "Oh believe me, I intend to." He replied dangerously as he rolled onto his side. "Now get naked." The blunt statement caught Tea off guard. "Excuse me?" She asked, feigning offense. "You heard me Gardner." He repeated, his mouth moving closer to her ear. "Strip for me."

Tea lay there a moment longer, supressing that logic again. Was her logical side really how she was in real life? Man, she hoped not because she was probably really annoying. With a short huff she pushed herself off the bed and stood before the man lying on his back. If it was a show he wanted, it was a show he would get.

Her eyes locked onto his as she fingered the hem of her tank top, lifting it teasingly to show small amounts of her perfect stomach. When she wanted to she could be quite the seductress. Tea slowly pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor, running her hands along her midsection. Seeing the desire in her audience's face grow she bit her lip innocently as her hands moved to the button on her jeans. Finger's moved way too slowly as she undid the button and fumbled with the zipper before she pushed the denim to the ground and stepped to the side, kicking her pants away.

The woman stared at him, her smile widening as she began to undo the clasps of her bra. His breath hitched when the black material hit the floor. The rock-hard member grew almost painfully harder. The slight jump beneath his pants gave her an immense amount of satisfaction. She could never have imagined Seto Kaiba in a more compromising position. It just went to show that _all_ men had their weaknesses.

She decided to stop there, if he wanted her panties off so badly he could take care of that himself. She crawled back onto the bed, deciding it was time for her to take control of this. When he raised his hands to touch her newly (almost) naked body she stopped him, clicking her tongue as if she were scolding a young child. "Where are your manners? Don't you know that if you want something, you need to ask first?" She chided, running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

Who knew that line would have come back to bite him in the ass? A shudder rocked his body at the thought of how controlling she was being. He was used to the one initiating and doing all of the work. Her actions were a pleasant surprise.

Tea spent a bit more time on his neck, nibbling at the tender skin before covering her bites with heavy kisses. She then began to trail down to his lower body, sucking, biting, kissing, marking him as hers. It wasn't long before one of her hands brushed his not-so-unnoticeable bulge. Her eyes reached his once more, the lust more evident now. "Why don't you let me take care of this. I promise I'll be a good girl." She purred, moving her face dangerously close to his crotch.

For once in his life, Kaiba was unsure of what to say. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to say anything. Tea's fingers were already undoing the button of his pants. She moved excrutiatingly slow, eyes loked on Kaiba's the entire time. When the zipper was undone she wasted no time in pulling the jeans, along with the briefs underneath off.

The young woman tossed the clothing off of the bed carelessly, as if she had just unwrapped a birthday present and discarded the wrapping. Her eyes then landed on what she had done all that work for. His engorged erection stood shamelessly. It had honestly taken her by surprise, she had never expected Kaiba to be small but she had also never expected this. Before he noticed her expression, she regained her composure, batting her eyelashes and staring up at him innocently.

She was driving him insane, why did she have to look at him that way? He tried to keep his usual cool but he couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips as she used one of her hands to slowly stroke him. The friction was almost more pleasure than he could handle, and she was just getting started. Her pumps became a bit quicker as she tried to elicit another moan from those perfect lips. When she got what she wanted from him, her smile grew.

How fun it was to toy with him this way. For every stroke or squeeze she was rewarded with a pleasured groan or hiss. Hearing him react that way only turned her on even more. It was time for another show.

Letting go of Kaiba's throbbing cock, she took one hand and began to gently run herself through her panties. Soft gasps left her mouth and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she continued to touch herself. Her other hand moves to her left breast and she squeezes, her head rocking back.

The brunette man's eyes shoot open as he begins to watch the display in front of him. He watches as she licks her lips, hips bucking forward to meet her fingers. They had disappeared a few seconds earlier beneath her panties and he could only imagine the things she was doing to herself under there. He stared at her perfect breasts which bounced up and down everytime she rocked her hips.

Kaiba's hand drifted down to his member and he lazily stroked it, watching Tea through heavy lidded eyes. She was so damn sexy. He couldn't wait until he got a hold of her...

When Tea was finished having her way with herself, she turned her attention back to the thick cock before her. A devilish smile graced her features as she leaned forward, her tongue leaving her lips to lap at the head teasingly. Kaiba jerked, not expecting the contact, his muscles contracted and quickly relaxed as he watched her continue. She moaned loudly as her moth closed over the head, her tongue running over the slit. Pre-cum dripped eagerly from the tip and she lapped it up greedily.

Kaiba moved his hips, starting a rhythm. He filled her mouth with each thrust and she happily complied, stroking the bottom of his shaft in the same rhythm. The man smirked, regaining control of the situation. "Who knew that you were such a little slut Gardner? I've never seen a girl so happy to take a cock in her mouth." His response was a pleasured moan. She couldn't lie, sucking a guy off was one of the most erotic things imaginable to her. Of course, she had actually only done it with one guy, a former boyfriend. She had fantasized about if many times though. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be laying on Seto Kaiba's bed touching herself while he throat-fucked her. It was something she could probably get used to.

She had timed her middle and index finger to move in and out of her when Kaiba would thrust in and out of her mouth. The pleasure was indescribable. A hand on the back of her head pushed him even deeper into her mouth, her throat tightening around the sensitive tip earning a hiss from the man. "Good girl." His voice was strained, almost a whisper. He continued to pound into her mercilessly. Sounds of pleasure that escaped her mouth and the rapid movement of her fingers told him to keep going.

Kaiba picked up the pace, knowing that his release would be close. He slammed in and out, his hips bucking wildly. Pleasured whimpers were heard below but were quickly drowned out by his loud moans. He felt his sac tighten and his muscles siezed as he ventured on the brink of orgasm. "That's right bitch, take me all the way. A-all the way." He stammered, grabbing a fistful of hair and pushing down.

That was the last thrust he needed before all he saw was white. An immense amount of pleasure overtook his whole body as his thick seed emptied into Tea's hot, wet mouth. The brunette eagerly swallowed what she could, removing her mouth from his cock only to begin to lick it clean. This was her favorite part my far. Her tongue moved slowly from the base to tip, making sure there was nothing left as she hungrily lapped at the cum.

Kaiba watched through hazy eyes as she completed her task, licking her lips clean afterwards. A shy smile crossed her lips, it was unlike the the arrogant, seductive smiles from just a bit earlier. He returned it as he sat up, being careful not to mess up his comforter. It had suddenly become a bit harder to speak. They were both unsure of what to say at that particular moment. A flush crossed Tea's cheeks as she hopped off of the bed, grabbing each article of clothing that belonged to her.

"I...I should probably get going. I told my dad I would be home by ten." She spoke first, trying to balance as she pulled on her jeans. Kaiba's eyes darted to the bed, giving her a small amount of privacy to re-dress. "Would you like me to have the driver drop you off at your house? It'll be quicker." He suggested after clearing his throat. Tea pulled the tank top over her head and grabbed the jacket off of the floor. "Oh, no need. That's why I came to get this back, I'll be fine walking."

She gave him one last awkward smile as she pulled it over her arms and finger-combed her hair. "I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?" It was the only thing the young woman could think of to say. Kaiba answered her with a quick nod. He watched the woman exit the room and waited until her heard the door close again before he collapsed onto his bed once more.

"What did I just do?"

Author's Note: **Please don't hate me! Be sure to leave me feedback! I was also thinking, since this story will wind up having an actual plot along with more questionable content, what do you think about a YamixTeaxSeto threesome? Since it is supposed to be a love triangle, I thought that could be a fun chapter to write. Just a suggestion! If you have anymore suggestions or even story ideas, let me know! And seriously, if you haven't already, check out Hetalia. Youtube it because those shenanigans are hilarious!**


	3. Walk of Shame

**Walk Of Shame**

** Hey everyone! Look, I updated in less than a year! :D Seriously, I did want to thank everyone who read and reviwed this story. I didn't realize many people liked it as much as they did. It makes me feel so happy. :] This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two so I apologize for that in advance. There is also no questionable content in it, so read away! **

Tea rushed down the hallway of the large highschool. Her form was slumped and she refused to make eye contact with anyone. Was she now experiencing the walk of shame? Is that was this was? It really sucked, like badly. She stopped abruptly at her locker and turned the knob on her combination with lightening speed. Once the brunette pried the stubborn door open, she buried her head in the tiny space.

This was absolutely terrible. Not only had she done unspeakable things to Kaiba last night but that's all she was able to think about. Sleep was ruthlessly robbed from her by her own stupid thoughts. Instant regret. What a bitch. By the time she had drifted off it was the time she usually awoke to get ready for school. Luckily her father had woken her up at the last second. She quickly pulled on the pale blue uniform skirt and one of the baggy sweatshirts with the school logo printed obnoxiously large on the front of it. No makeup, hair in a messy bun. She looked awful and that was saying the least.

"Hey Tea! What's goin-" Serenity stopped short when she saw her best friend pull her head back out of the locker. "Ohhh...are you sick Tea?"

Yeah, sick with regret. The brunette shook her head. "Oh no, not sick. I just woke up really late. That stupid project for chemistry kept me up." Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah I had forgotten that you were going to Kaiba's house. How did that go?" She asked cautiously.

Tea quirked an eyebrow. "Oh you know, It went." Her answer was vague and for a moment she could swear she had seen something like suspicion glint in Serenity's eyes. Maybe it was just her imagination. Had she already mentioned that lack of sleep was a bitch?

Serenity sighed. "I hope it wasn't too bad. Kaiba seems like he could be a real slave-driver."

Yeah, in bed.

Just the thought made her shudder. "Nah, it wasn't so bad." She lied, it was terrible. Well, while it was happening it was kind of amazing but it was still awful. "We got a lot accomplished so tonight we'll probably be able to finish the assignment."

Seperately.

Serenity smiled warmly. "Awesome! I wish my partner had that much ambition. I went to her house last night and she spent the entire time talking to her boyfriend on the phone while simultaneously sending him facebook messages. Stalker much?"

Oh yes! The subject had changed! Tea openly embraced this new topic as she nodded her head vigorously. "Oh my gosh, don't you hate that? Sometimes I wonder about girls like that. Kind of pathetic." The brunette replied, slamming her locker shut.

The pair began making their way to their world history class. It was a relief to know that she wouldn't have to see Kaiba until this afternoon. Maybe she would be able to fake sick by then. Who knew? She just dreaded facing him again, especially in the same class as the person she truly wanted to be with. Stupid teenage hormones. Maybe she could join a convent? Nah, pretty sure that was out of the question now. Oh well.

Classes went by unfortunately and unusually quickly. Time flies when you're trying to avoid the guy that you kind of slept with last night.

She sighed as she slipped silently into her desk hoping that maybe Kaiba and Yami both decided to stay home sick today. She buried her face in her arms breathing a heavy sigh. Please don't come in, please don't come in. _Please_.

"Hey Tea. Are you feeling alright?" There was that voice, the one that she loved so much.

Dammit.

She contemplated not even looking up. She looked freaking terrible! And the lewd thoughts from last night were still floating around in her head. Ugh...

The young woman reluctantly raised her head, a sheepish expression on her face as her eyes met his. Lord was he beautiful. His crimson eyes kept perfect contact with hers. To be honest, she was surprised he hadn't looked away from her simply upon instinct. She literally looked like she had been hit by a car, or worse, maybe a bus.

Yami cocked his head to the side curiously. Man was that adorable. He just seemed so innocent.

"Are you sick Tea? If so I'm sure that the nurse would be willing to call your dad to come pick you up." He advised, taking his seat next to her. She shook her head in response.

"Oh no! I'm alright. The project took up a lot of time last night, that's all. I guess I just didn't get enough beauty sleep." She laughed.

Understatement.

The man smiled warmly at her. "I don't even know why you would need beauty sleep, you always look great." He offered.

Well how sweet was that? Just hearing those words made Tea want to jump up and dance around the classroom with joy. Granted, that would be super weird and what not, but still. _Super happy_.

She was rudely snapped from her thoughts by the tiny gasps and giggles everyone had gotten used to by now. What a mood killer.

Cerulean eyes turned to the direction of the classroom's entrance. In walked Kaiba, looking as smug as ever. Unlike Tea, he looked well-rested and emaculate. Even if he had come to school looking like he had lived on the streets for three years the girls would still swoon.

Seeing him made the brunette's stomach turn. She had no idea she would feel so freaking guilty and Yami at her side was definitely not helping.

Then it happened, they locked eyes. Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. That was not what she wanted to to. Before she broke their mututal gaze she could have sworn she saw the slightest of smirks pull at his lips. Cocky bastard.

She turned back to face Yami, also something she didn't particularly want to do. His warm smile just made her feel even more guilt.

"So, did you get to work on your project last night?" Her plan was to just chat nonchalantly and pray that Kaiba would sit in the other side of the classroom while paying her no attention at all.

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of, my partner had soccer practice last night so I started to work on the paper a bit. I didn't want to do too much without her input though. It is a team effort anyways."

Lord, that smile. So adorable. And how thoughtful was that? Waiting for his partner to be able to put in her two cents. Could they seriously just hurry up and get married? She was in love.

Tea noticed when his eyes left hers and shifted slightly to her left. The young man's smile wavered a bit but didn't disappear completely. She had a bad feeling.

It was when she heard Yami speak that her breath hitched.

"Hey Kaiba, what's going on?" His voice was casual, the normal friendly tone he used with everyone. For whatever reason that pissed Tea off slightly. Sure, she was the one that had sucked Kaiba off the night before (shudder) but she was upset with him and wanted everyone around her to be upset with him as well.

Really? Was she really acting like she was three years old. Whatever.

"I'm fine thanks." He sounded like his usual cold, indifferent self. "Tea, I need to talk to you in the hallway."

His hand on her shoulder startled and repulsed her at the same time. Hell no was she going into the hallway with him! No way on earth. No freaking way.

"I'm sure it can wait until after school. Class is going to start in just a few minutes." She replied icily, not even turning to look at him.

"It's about the project and it's kind of important." He insisted, tightening his grip on her shoulder. Damn his persistency!

She opened her mouth to turn him down again when Yami's voice interrupted. "There's still about five minutes before class starts, you would have time." He interjected, pointing to the watch on his wrist.

And damn his need to be helpful. How the hell was she supposed to say no now? Without even turning around to look she knew that Kaiba was sporting that cocky smirk. She hated it.

Sighing in defeat she rose to her feet. Fine, if he wanted to talk about the project she would humor him but she wasn't going to have a conversation with him about the other events from last night. When the brunette turned to face Kaiba for the first time she rolled her eyes, not hiding the fact that she was very unamused. The smile on his lips grew.

"Let's go."

**So I've gotten a couple mixed reviews on the threesome idea. I think I have a way to make both parties happy though so we'll see about that. Also, this story is a Seto/Tea story so dont worry to all the fans of this pairing. Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Hallway

**Hallway**

** Back again! This is another shorter chapter...I'm sorry about that. Good news is I guess I've gotten a bit more ambitious with writing this story so it's tied for number one as my top priority! Hooray! I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. Also, if you live in another country and are reading this, would you be so kind as to leave a review or message just saying where you're from? For some reason I think it's so cool that people can read my stuff internationally. I'm kind of a nerd...**

Tea avoided eye contact with Kaiba in the hallway, she knew that cocky expression on his face would make her want to punch him. The young woman leaned up against the wall casually, her arms folded across her chest. Thankfully the hallway had pretty much cleared out by this time The last thing she wanted to do was be seen alone with this creep. And shit, if his fanclub knew he was paying her any special attention they might... She shuddered, not wanting to think about that possibility.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" The man asked, his smug tone a reflection of his expression.

"I'm not going to have this discussion with you Kaiba." She dismissed the subject quickly and raised a hand into the air. He laughed in response.

"I was just curious." His eyes scanned her from head to toe and he quirked an eyebrow. "It just looks like you may have tossed and turned a bit while you tried to sleep."

Damn him! How dare he insult her the morning after their incident! Really, could he be anymore disgusting? "Are you serious right now?" She knew she had promised herself she wouldn't talk about this, but he was totally pushing her to her limit right now. For some strange reason she felt like she needed to defend herself.

"You know last night wasn't supposed to happen. I have feelings for another person and none whatsoever for you. You were just convenient with your shirt all off and everything!" Her voice was a heated whisper and she had unconsciously moved her face closer to him.

What she said didn't seem to phase him in the least. The young man placed both of his hands on the wall behind her, boxing her in. Tea snapped backwards awkwardly, wishing that she could just melt into the floor. Kaiba's eyes had darkened and his expression was changed. He looked a little like he had last night when he had crawled on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, probably louder than she should have.

"I don't recall you being this opposed to me last night." He growled.

She tried to think of something to say back but nothing was coming. It felt like that heated gaze was melting her brain, keeping her from doing the logical thing she should do. Instead, she only stood there as he took one of his hands off of the wall and began to trace her bottom lip with his fingers. Without fully knowing it, her lips parted ever so slightly and he slipped his index finger into her mouth.

"Mmm, that's a good girl." He whispered.

She tried to ignore the fact that he was speaking to her like a dog that had just learned a new trick. What she couldn't ignore was the intense heat she felt rising in her core. This couldn't be happening again. How could she let this happen again? Really?

He moved his finger slowly in and out of her mouth and of course her thoughts went back to what had happened last night. She figured his probably had as well.

She moved her body closer to his, something that pissed her off. Even though her mind screamed for her to stop with this nonsense her body just betrayed her, proving to be stronger than her own will. Kaiba's eyes hooded slightly as he pulled his finger out of her mouth and leaned forward, placing his lips onto hers.

She expected the kiss to be aggressive and rough like it had last night but that wasn't the case at all. He seemed gentler today and not as demanding. His right hand came up and cupped her cheek softly.

Tea finally closed her eyes, giving into him fully. Why was he being like this? It was so confusing, even her brain was starting to become okay with this. Key word: starting.

The bell rang loudly startling them both. Kaiba's lips lingered on hers for just a few short moments before he pulled away from her, hand still on her cheek. An actual smile replaced the smirk that had once been there. He looked...umm, I guess a good word would be handsome? She had never really thought about him in that way before.

"We should probably get back to class." The young woman said, eyes hitting the floor of the hallway. She knew that she was blushing and it was rather embarassing.

Kaiba chuckled lightly and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her forehead. "I guess you're right."

Why is he being slightly adorable right now? Doesn't he realize that's confusing? She nodded and turned, thankful that she wasn't facing him anymore. When she re-entered the classroom the teacher glanced over, her expression a stern one.

"Mrs. Gardner, Mr. Kaiba can you please give us all an explanation to why you're late?" Now, Mrs. Suki could be a very sweet almost grandmotherly woman but when someone didn't follow the rules they shouldn't expect her to necessarily go easy on them.

"Because if you can't I would be happy to spend the afternoon with both of you in detention."

Tea gasped. Detention? She had never had a detention before, that was where Joey and Tristan spent most of their time! Not her! During her freakout she heard Kaiba begin to speak from behind her.

"Mrs. Suki, I apologize for causing Tea to be late to class. We were discussing ideas for our project and time just got away from us. I insist that if anyone gets a detention it should be myself." He said, sincerity evident in his tone.

The brunette's eyes were wide. Had he really just stood up for her? That was incredibly...nice? Kaiba was actually being nice. It took a minute for that to sink in.

Mrs. Suki's expression softened at the explanation, obviously pleased it had to do with school work. "Well I suppose that as long as it had to do with your project then it's perfectly acceptable. Who am I to interfere with creative inspiration?" She asked, her trademark pleasant smile returning to her lips. "Go ahead and take your seats." She then turned her attention back to the rest of the class. "I'd like you to take out your books and turn them to page 287. We're going to discuss a few things before I give you the rest of the time to work on your projects."

Tea began to walk back to her desk when she felt Kaiba's hand seize her wrist and slip something into her fingers. It was a small piece of paper. They then went their seperate ways. She tried to avoid eye contact with anyone on the short trip back to her desk. The brunette could have sworn that a couple of the fangirls shot her death glares as she passed.

Yami offered her a small smile before he turned his attention back to his book. She waited until he had looked away before she unfolded the paper Kaiba had handed to her. A knot pulled in her stomach as her eyes scanned the perfect handwriting.

"Meet me in room 307 today, 4:30."


	5. Surprise

**Surprise**

**Okay, so here's chapter five. It's not very well written, or even interesting but I had to get this chapter out of the way to make way for better things to come. Also, I had a few glasses of wine while I was writing it so I'm sure that didn't help it's cause...**

Tea had been pacing back and forth in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes. She glanced back at the small piece of paper in her palm and then at her watch. It was almost 4:30. What should she do? What should she _do_? Of course she knew the logical answer to the question, she should go home. Just go home and study or watch TV or do anything to keep her mind off of _him_. Another small part of her wanted to go meet him though. She wanted to see him one on one and talk through this mess that they had gotten themselves in.

The young woman furrowed a brow at the word 'mess'. Is that really what she thought of this? Though the brunette hated to admit it, she felt that a small part of herself actually liked Kaiba. It seemed like deep down there were the beginnings of feelings but something inside of her was too afraid to admit that. Perhaps it was the fact that she was still so infatuated with Yami, or maybe because Kaiba could be so infuriatingly arrogant and irritating.

Tea let out a deep sigh. This was so aggravating. Her mind wandered back to the kiss from earlier this afternoon. It was literally a kiss that had taken her breath away. Something about it was so unlike him. He hadn't been rough or demanding which had taken her by surprise. Instead he was gentle, almost caring in a way. Just that simple thought brought a smile to her lips.

It was decided then. She pushed away a few strands of hair that had strayed from her ponytail as she took a look at herself in the mirror. Ugh, it was almost sickening how terrible she looked. The brunette wished she would have had time to look a bit more presentable. Maybe if she hadn't spent the whole time pacing... It didn't matter, she was going and that was decided.

The walk to the classroom didn't take near as long as she had hoped. She hesitated outside of the door, actually nervous to see what he had planned. Her teeth clenched when she took a hold of the door handle, praying she wouldn't regret this decision later on. What she saw when she entered, to say the least, took her by surprise.

Kaiba leaned up against the desk, arms folded across his chest. Upon hearing her enter he turned, a small smile making its way to his lips. She gasped when she saw what was behind him. It was their project, the model. Everything about it looked absolutely perfect, like it had been manufactured by an actual company. No styrofoam or paper mache, no spraypaint or glue. What exactly had he done?

"I hope you're not angry. I finished the prototype for it late last night and had it sent of to one of our labs to actually be built. The paper is finished as well." He said, now standing up straight.

Tea took a few steps forward, studying the piece of art in front of her. "This is amazing. Really, I never imagined it could look this good." Was her reply. Blue eyes were wide as she circled the other side of the desk. How could she be angry, it was absolutely spectacular.

"I wanted to do something for you to make up for last night." The mention of the prior night turned Tea's attention back to the young man. What did he mean exactly? Was this some sort of apology? "I felt bad for the way I acted toward you. It wasn't right of me to have taken advantage of the situation like that. When I thought about what I could do to make it up to you I knew that with how busy you are with studying and dance you could probably do without worrying about this."

The woman felt her heart tighten when she heard those words. He was apologizing. She still couldn't believe he had done this and done this for _her_. Tea had circled the desk completely and stopped in front of him. "I don't think I could thank you enough. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." She said, her voice almost like a whisper.

She still couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba had actually done something with the thought of someone else in mind and that someone was her. But why? I mean, he could literally have any girl in the school, in the country even. He was a seventeen year old billionaire who just happened to be brilliant and good looking. He was the type of guy who would date international models and take lavish vacations. She was a seventeen year old girl who made decent grades and spent all of her free time either with friends or dancing. Her family was average and so were her looks.

Here he was though, gazing at her so adoringly. His deep blue eyes never wavered from her (now) pink face. After a few more moments she looked away, obviously embarassed. Thinking of the two of them together just didn't seem right. They were from two completely different worlds, it just wasn't right.

Tea's gaze hit the floor. This was all so confusing, she didn't even realize she had any _real_ feelings for Kaiba until today. Now that she had admitted it she was fighting feelings of not be worthy of him. Why did things have to be so complicated?

The feel of a hand taking her own interrupted her thoughts and without thinking her head snapped up, eyes meeting his once more. He chuckled softly at her reaction, the smile still tugging at his lips. Even his laugh was perfect.

"Why do you look like that? What's on your mind?" He asked. There was no way she could answer that question! How would she even begin to explain what was on her mind in the first place? So many thoughts flew around her head in a frenzy. All she could do was stare blankly, not sure of what to say. It was a relief when he spoke once again.

"I know you'll probably think this is hard to believe, especially with the way I've acted lately...and prbably even before lately. I really like you Tea. I like your independence and your fiesty attitude. I like that you're not afraid to speak your mind when you don't feel right about something. I also like that you're not like the others girls in this school or even other girls in general. You don't conform to what you think others want you to be."

The young woman was absolutely shocked to hear the words spilling from his lips. He had actually noticed all of these things about her? Some she hadn't even realized about herself.

When she didn't open her mouth to speak, he continued. "I also find you stunningly beautiful. Everything about you is absolutely flawless in my eyes. I want to give this a shot. Give _us _a shot."

She was shocked, her brain had gone into overdrive. Had he really just said that? About her? The woman tried her hardest to think of something intelligible to say in return but nothing came. No one had _ever_ said things like that about her. Ever.

The smallest of smiles graced her features as she did the only thing she could think of to return his affections. Reaching up on her tip-toes she leaned closer to him, capturing his lips in a light kiss. She felt his smile widen as he returned it with pleasure. Her free hand slipped up to the nape of his neck and into the soft chocolate locks. His hand still kept a firm hold on her own. This moment was absolutely perfect. It was just the two of them, no annoying thoughts and no childish bickering. Most importantly though, there was no image of Yami in her mind. That was something she thought would never happen.

Giving this a shot was something that she was more than willing to do. They could wipe the slate clean and start over as a real couple.

The very thought of it brought her actual joy.

This could turn out to be a very good thing...

**Okay! So even though we finally have a couple, I consider the end of this chapter the actual beginning of my story. Kaiba and Tea will have to learn to deal with jealousy, illness, infidelity, and the prosepct of moving in together. Not to mention his crazy fanclub... **


End file.
